The Rhythm in Rain
by Maeve.Pendergast
Summary: Qui-Gon finds Obi-Wan alone in the rain. 800 words of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fluff.


As Qui-Gon walked through the cloister, a flutter of tan caught his eye in the adjacent Garden of Repose. He stopped his rhythmic pace to turn and look fully. There, sitting alone in meditation during one of the worst rain storms Coruscant had ever experienced, was a small boy. His tan Jedi tunics were dark with moisture and his ginger hair more closely resembled a mop. Qui-Gon rushed out to him, ignoring the steady beat of the rain pattering against his face. He bent over and placed a hand on the young boy's shoulders.

"Child, you shouldn't be out in the rain. You should get inside."

The boy did not move nor open his eyes. He simply replied innocently, "Why? The rain and I are friends."

"Oh? And why do you believe that, Little One?"

"Master Jinn, how do you define a friend?"

Qui-Gon was stunned for a moment. _How does this boy know my name? Surely I have not met him before._

There was a pause as the older Jedi regathered his thoughts and formed an answer to the boy's question.

"...I believe that a friend is someone who is kind, loving, encouraging, empathic, and invigorating."

"To me, the rain is all that. The rain is kind, it helps the trees and plants and flowers grow. The rain is loving, it caresses the air and the ground and my skin like a gentle embrace. The rain is encouraging, it shows me that a single drop in a storm can change everything. The rain is empathic, it shows me it's okay to cry because just beyond the storm cloud there is a rainbow waiting. The rain is invigorating, it beats a rhythm that makes me want to dance with it."

"So why are you not dancing?"

"Because Master Eprora says that Jedi who cannot master a simple kata do not dance. They simply… stumble." The last word was spit out bitterly and Obi-Wan was glad the rain disguised the tears that ran down his face.

"Then let me teach you how to dance."

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open in shock. Qui-Gon was awestruck with the sheer beauty of the boy's eyes. Crystal clear and sharp, the colours a sparkling combination of beryl and cerulean that seemed to draw you in and trap you like an insect in Endorian amber. After a few quiet seconds, Obi-Wan's eyes dropped and a vibrant blush coloured his cheeks. His demeanor completely changed from a confident boy to a meek child.

"Really? You'd help me?" His voice was quiet but his excitedness could not be masked.

Qui-Gon smiled to himself, _this boy is going to have his share of admirers when he gets older._

"Yes, I will help you…" Qui-Gon prompted for the boy's name.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Yes, I will help you Obi-Wan. Now then, stand up and get into en garde position."

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet instantly, training sabre held in his small hands.

For the better part of an hour they worked. And as slowly and steadily as the tattoo of the rain beating down, Obi-Wan began to _dance._ His feet no longer tripped, his hands no longer shook, his body in perfect control. As each move of the kata was performed, the sabre brushed through the rain with a hum and the raindrops that fell and touched the blade disappeared instantly with a sizzling snap. Qui-Gon beamed, _whoever said this boy cannot dance has never truly seen the child be free._

The older Jedi decided it was time to teach the boy a new kata. One that was a level above the rest. As the Master began to move through the motions, he failed to notice a rather large mud puddle very near to where he was. In what should have been a graceful flip to finish the kata, his foot misstepped and sent the tall Jedi flailing and sliding to land right in the mud. Obi-Wan burst out laughing before realizing his lapse in etiquette and went silent. Qui-Gon fixed him a stern glare before his face turned mirthful and he too starting laughing. With a rather superfluous use of the Force, the Master pulled Obi-Wan straight into his arms and the mud. Obi-Wan wrestled to get away, the both of them laughing hysterically before the younger gave up his fight and laid down beside Qui-Gon, both Jedi soaked to the bone and caked with mud.

And there, in the pouring rain they listened silently to the cadence of each other's heartbeats until the storm cleared and the rainbows began to dance in the sky.

 **Dance, dance in the rain until your heart is no longer heavy and the tears no longer threaten to drown your soul.**


End file.
